


05

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [16]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Sekali lagi, Valent menurut sajalah.





	05

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Berbeda dengan dua pemotretan sebelumnya, sesi pemotretan Valent dan Hosea dimulai dengan pemotretan individu lebih dulu. Karena ingin cepat selesai, Valent dapat giliran pertama.

"Posenya duduk aja boleh gak?" tanya Valent sambil menduduki kursi di depan kamera. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar, seperti biasa.

"Jangan polos-polos banget gitu, dong!" protes Carmell yang lagi-lagi berperan sebagai penata gaya. "Coba miringin kepalanya terus liat ke kanan gitu, Lent!"

Valent menurut―biar cepat selesai. Fotografer memotret beberapa kali sampai Carmell menjerit puas melihat hasilnya. Sedikit-banyak gadis itu juga sebal karena wajah Valent memang merupakan wajah yang cocok untuk kamera.


End file.
